Paraiso Saga
Introduction The concept of another world is interesting. Imagine a world that worked on fundamentally different mechanics from yours. They follow an entirely different set of laws and things such as gravity, time, and spatiality. Or on the other hand they could be restricted or advanced by even more laws that don’t necessarily follow our dimensions. Then there are also simpler things like, what if the type of biological beings born in that realm evolved differently from ours? The chances of that exact same circumstances and conditions with only minor differences is incredibly low. But if one believes in the theory of infinite worlds then that kind of world does exist more than we expect. But just to theorize imagine this for the sake of thinking about it. What if they never had religion in the first place. How different would their circumstances be? Would they be on the different spectrum of advances or would they be the same or even lower? Is there a possibility that wars would not have been fought there or would the world be even more immoral? Or would they be unable to even avoid the creation of it? How about the laws that we follow ourselves? Just the simple ones? How different would morality be or their political systems? Would they simply follow a simple one like a monarchy, a democracy that allows people to be free, a system that forces everyone to work together and rations everything. Or would they even have an alternatively different type of political government that we never tried before? What about the dangers in our lives? The geographical conditions? We have many unexplored lands and places to visit. The capability to travel space is still being explored and yet we haven’t even explored most of our oceans. We have so much to find out, and so much to do. Do similar worlds as ours in another universe have that problem? Have they fully understood what their world is like and all the places in there? What more is there? Is there anything else for them to find in their home solar system? Or have they not even reached the means to truly explore and only exist as a single tribe in a single planet? Better yet what about what they don’t have as belongings? About things that we take for granted. How would they adapt or act when they don’t have what we value? Can you imagine a world without our CMS? The Coordinate Management System that allows us to communicate with anyone? We’ll be so detached from each other if that was the case and considering how much we use them. I’ve even seen people suffer withdrawals from not having them, or at least feel stressed. Some however I’ve noticed are relaxed. What about our PFs? Of course they’re quite expensive but they are notable for their efficiency. Some countries don’t even have them due to lack of resources and capability to make them work. But the sheer number of things you can make them do is astounding. Can you imagine the risks possessed by having no Duendes working for us? Who else would manage all those difficult and dangerous tasks that can cost lives of any normal human? Although some argue that it’s unfair to leave it all up to them they don’t really mind. Or the idea of no magic? Can you believe that? If we don’t have the existing energy around us none of us would be able to advance much in many fields. The projection of energy that causes us to stay on the ground. The energy that allows us to breathe air. The energy that allows us to not fall to the timely cold winters whenever the sun vanishes for too long. Can you possibly imagine a world like that? Well.... Out there... somewhere, a universe different from ours has something akin to that. Overview Paraiso Saga (Name might change) is a fantasy focused franchise. Out there there are kings, princes, adventurers, thieves, merchants, and heroes attempting to become big. Magical factions exist everywhere from demons, humans, to beings who believe in deities. Wars could be fought anywhere and allegiances can be made. Treasures could be found and artifacts could be used to turn tides or make cities popular. Dungeons are out there to explore with ruins and many practitioners of magic are finding out how vast the world is. It was your natural existing world of fantasy. However, in every point of time there's always a challenge. A hunt for Excalibur. The great sword that marks the existence of someone who is above everyone else. For it to be achieved one must use any means necessary to find the sword and prove to them, why they must be the one that holds Excalibur. The exact time of when and where this began was unknown. But numerous prophecies left behind speak of words that might lead to the truth. Even to this day magicians are attempting to find out the source but so far it can only be traced, or at least hypothesized, to be from the deities themselves. The beginning for the hunt always starts whenever various beings in the world become more powerful and become bless, with the title of a chosen one. Thus only those who can prove themselves or unleash their true potential can become the best. In this land of fantasy, wars will be fought and the true king of all would be proven! But... who are those people from the underground that are so stunned by the existence of magic? What are those weapons do they use and why do they have such a different belief in history? And just how large is the underground that they hide in? Who are those people from the sky who claims they have returned? Why do they think they're above them and why do they keep speaking about experiments and simulations? And why do they badmouth our deities and claim Excalibur is theirs and those who hide will reveal themselves? Why are the demons that people fear so reclusive and despises humanity? And why do those few humans or other beings that choose to go with them are rumored to be alive instead of being eaten alive or something like that? What could possibly make them want to stay with those beings? But what of the worshippers? Why do worshippers who leave their coven either die of natural causes, of accident, or are branded as traitors or criminals? Why are the deities themselves so hard to face that even their worshippers share the people's doubt? An overlying mystery after mystery... Yet it all connects to one thing. What exactly is the truth behind Excalibur? Is it really the divine blade of the true king? Is it really the weapon blessed by the gods themselves? Or is it something else more sinister? Just what exactly is it? Actual History The world is vastly different from Earth. It's vast and many of its lower lands are unexplored due to simply the sheer size of the world. Many kingdoms that currently exist were also busy focusing their efforts in war and research on how to win wars rather than to try and expand their territory in the lands that could be filled with demons and unknown creatures. It was simply far too dangerous for one to explore the lands and any who do have such a low survival rate. Which is why only now when the kingdoms aren't warring and have become more neutral to each other did they choose to begin to expand and explore their world. Allegiances and rivalries are forming and soon, various heroes and legends would clash with one another to prove their prowess. In summary, it's very similar to a medieval era styled fantasy story. Science has progressed in a small fashion but almost everyone treats magic as their foundation. Magic is the science of this world while the minimal non-magic reliant science studies only lead to minor inventions. The advances in the magical milestones makes this very much akin to a fantasy-based story. However, in truth this world has already existed for a millenia. Signs of a once futuristic civilization turned into a series of ruins exists underground. Whatever happened to the past is unknown but regardless the situation is at is now. Inspirations *'Siirakanuu's Tenco's Story' *'Nanatsu no Taizai' *'Blame!' And many more Power of the Verse In its Paraiso arc, the power of the verse isn't too strong early. Fighters usually alter from being City ranked to Island ranked. Even Mooks are particularly strong and the verse is quite fast. God tiers are also ambigiously powerful containing many altered haxx. In the Pendragon saga, which occurs prior to any of the events in Paraiso arc reveals many of its more powerful characters such as the gods and the 12 Zodiacs. The verse skyrockets in level upon its reveal on how powerful Excalibur really is and what does becoming a god really means to the holder. Important Pages about Systems Power level of magic * Beginner - Typically everyone, even those of the underground * Leaf - Typical of common folk that resides on the surface, all students of healing magic too * Bronze - Typical of competent students and anything above * Silver - Typical of Teacher Assistants and support mages * Gold - Typical of Teachers, Scholars, and battle mages * Platinum - Typical of Headmasters, council mages, and war mages * Diamond - Typical of Grandmasters, and Council leaders * Painite - Typical of Prophets Types of Magic Magic in General - Take note that all magic spells interact with an energy that exists all around called mana particles. However, mage scholars have argued that these particles aren't exactly just used for magic particles and are bonded more into something beyond. They help explain the natural laws of the world such as gravity, which keeps everything to the ground, and the way temperature changes. When one utilizes these particles there is no extreme effect on the environment as these particles are very abundant. Even a skilled mage would not be able to use up all these particles within a room before tiring themselves out. A scholar her theorized that when one interacts with these particles they interact with the very strands that make up the world itself. To alter the fate of the world with this very ability, since after all, magic is another concept entirely that shapes reality. |-|Healing Spells= "The knowledge of healing is an important ability to have for any mage or person. Regardless of the situation, it is vital to have due to its benefits. It can not only save oneself in moments of danger but can also save others." *'Mechanics' - Healing Magic works as any typical healing magic. It interacts with the particles of mana already existing in the surroundings in order to affect the physical body of a person. However, one must have a good understanding of the human body in order to even properly use this. This not only interacts with surrounding particles but also with the ones inside the human body, which can be incredibly different compared to the particles outside. To continue on, one must understand the natural process of how a body heals by itself with no mana or how it fends off diseases, and the condition of wounds and diseases itself to even understand how to initiate the proccess. But that still would at best give only theoretical knowledge. Practical application of this ability is certainly possible. But the sheer sensitivity and focus required for this combined with the already strenuous nature of manipulating mana in this way drive away many. Healing magic is very hard to master and only those who are born with affinities for it can develop far, but even then there's a limit to how much talent can take them. |-|Barrier Spell= "If one could rise up shields they can defend themselves from harm. This is not a measly ability that should be overlooked. Fighters, martial artists, swordsmen, adventurers, priestesses, and even the common man can utilize this wonderful ability. You can not only act as a shield for someone but you protect yourself from most danger." * Early Paraiso Important Pages about Factions Paraiso Saga *'Outcasts of Paradise (Protagonists)' - The focused main characters. Although they're not necessarily together their allegiance is notable enough. Even if they separate somehow they find themselves meeting with each other. ** Aizawa ** Ryujin ** Nage ** Sauille *'Natives of the First Kingdom' - The literal title of what Aizawa calls the people she first met in her journey. Mostly because the name is already so difficult for her to remember and the confusion just made her conclude this title. ** Nage ** Sauille ** **Merlin of the Sands *''His Legion'' ' - Ryner Lenn speedily growing legion. As a person who was born from being a commoner, his rising faction is quite notable. Are they villainous or are they heroic? Their motivations are definitely to save the world and reclaim Excalibur. But there's something incredibly suspicious about them. ** Ryner Lenn ** Zhao Liang *'The Underground's and Surface's Most Wanted - An unknown group that formed upon an execution for a corrupt princess for a kingdom. The leader of the group seemed to be a powerful being who's been imprisoned for heresy and claiming he was a friend of the previous Arthur. Regardless he is an immortal whose motives are unknown and this faction is rising up to hunt for Excalibur. ** Uratarou ** Ritta *'Other Contenders for Excalibur' - Naturally people would be looking for Excalibur's fragments. These are but a few of those looking for it. ** Thomas Wise ** Prince Solomon ** Freyja ** Eden *'The Eden of Hell Organization' - One of the most prominent organizations of the lower levels. Naturally full of monsters and otherworldy beings. ** Regina ** Sebastian ** Bob *'Company of Excalibur's Second' - A faction notable for being the Expedition that won the legendary Excalibur in the past. Their feats make their tales passed down to the legends even now. **Draughter Proann **Dess Embers **Ware Jann **Barry F **Mark H Chang **Averill **Maten Y and Mason Y **Junifer E **Julio Lidas **Augustine **Stephanie Embers **Bertha Octavius **Nova Berlington "Chiron" *'The Demons from the Underground/Survivors of the Abyss' - Survivors of the past. Their history is quite different from the surface and they believe that the surface has been wiped out for a millenia. ** Cynthia Hall *'The Holy Ones' *'The Demons from the Sky/Aliens (Working Name)' - ???? Supporters and Opponents *'Supporters' ** CoreOfimBalance(COB) *'Opponents' Category:Verses Category:Cob's Pages Category:Fantasy Verses Category:Science Fantasy Verses